znanekobietyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroethumb|195px ("MM"), właść. Norma Jeane Mortenson, Norma Jeane Baker (ur. 1 czerwca 1926 w Los Angeles, zm. 5 sierpnia 1962 w Los Angeles) - amerykańska modelka i aktorka filmowa, gwiazda kinowa, legenda światowego kina lat 50. i 60. XX w., uznawana za ikonę seksu (seksbomba). Życiorys 1926 - 1946 Matka Marilyn Monroe, Gladys Pearl Monroe urodziła się 27 maja 1902 r. w Piedras Negras w Teksasie (rok później przeniosła się z rodzicami do Los Angeles, gdyż tam łatwiej można było dostać pracę). Pierwsze małżeństwo z Johnem Newtonem Bakerem zawarła 17 maja 1917 r. (thumb|left|Matka - Gladys Peart Monroemiała 15 lat!). W grudniu 1917r. urodziła syna Jack'a, a w lipcu 1919r. córkę Bereniece Inez. Będąc nastoletnią matką, szybko znudziła się macierzyństwem, więc podrzuciła dzieci sąsiadkom, a sama chodziła na tańce i zabawy. Mając 19 lat wystąpiła o rozwód, który otrzymała dwa lata później. John Baker zabrał dzieci do rodzinnego Kentucky. Gladys nie utrzymywała z nimi kontaktu. Mówiono, że jej syn Jack zmarł w wieku dwudziestu paru lat, a z Bereniece spotkała się wiele lat później. Tak więc Norma Jeane miała przyrodnie rodzeństwo, ale się z nim nie spotkała. Drugie małżeństwo Gladys zawarła z Martinem Edwardem Mortensenem (Norweg z pochodzenia) 11 października 1924 r. Gladys nie potrafiła jednak dochować mu wierności i po czterech miesiącach odeszła od niego. Rozwód dostała w 1928r. Jakiś czas później otrzymała wiadomość, że Mortensen zginął w wypadku motocyklowym (w rzeczywistości zginął ktoś o tym samym nazwisku i podobnym życiorysie, natomiast prawdziwy mąż Gladys zmarł w 1981r.) thumb|left|Szpital w Los Angeles, gdzie urodziła się Norma Jeanethumb|left|Kilkumiesięczna Norma JeanePod koniec 1925r. Gladys zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży, jednak nie miała pewności, kto jest ojcem dziecka, gdyż miała wielu mężczyzn. Dziecko urodziło sięthumb|170px|Dwuletnia Norma Jeane z mamą na plaży w Santa Monica (1928) 1 czerwca 1926r. o 9.30 w miejskim szpitalu w Los Angeles. W tamtych czasach można było bez większych kłopotów zafałszować niektóre dane, więc Gladys po prostu stwierdziła, że dwoje wcześniej urodzonych dzieci zmarło, a miejsce pobytu jej męża, piekarza Mortensena jest nieznane. Dziecko zarejestrowano więc w Urzędzie jako Normę Jeane Baker. Od dwudziestego roku życia podawała się za Marilyn Monroe i dopiero w 1955r. przyjęła propozycję prawnej zmiany nazwiska. Dzieciństwo Normy Jeane nie było spokojne i szczęśliwe, już jako dwutygodniowe niemowlę została oddana do rodziny zastępczej Alberta i Idy Bolenderów. thumb|left|Malutka Norma Jeane na rękach u matki zastępczej Idy Bolender (lato 1926) "Byłam pomyłką ''- powiedziała później Marilyn - ''moja matka nigdy mnie nie chciała. Rozwiedziona kobieta ma dość problemów, żeby znaleźć sobie mężczyznę, a taka z nieprawnym dzieckiem... wciąż chciałabym, żeby mnie chciała". U Bolenderów Norma mieszkała 7 latthumb|Siedmioletnia Norma Jeane., Gladys odwiedzała ją rzadko, więc kilkuletnia dziewczynka czuła się skrzywdzona psychicznie i emocjonalnie, niepewna swojej tożsamości. W 1933r. Gladys zabrała od Bolenderów córkę i zamieszkała z nią niedaleko hollywoodzkiego amfiteatru. Przez kolejne dwa lata zabierała małą Normę do kina. Najbardziej podobała się jej Jean Harlow - wówczas wielka gwiazda filmowa.thumb|left|Jean Harlow Niestety, wkrótce Gladys popadła w depresję, żyła w przekonaniu, że na jej rodzinie ciąży piętno chorób psychicznych i w rezultacie została zabrana do sanatorium. Wówczas Normą Jeane zaopiekowała się bezdzietna Grace McKee (ur. 01 stycznia 1895r.), przyjaciółka Gladys, starsza od niej o 7 lat. "Grace kochałathumb|110px|Ośmioletnia Norma Jeane (z lewej)thumb|96px|Grace McKee i Ervin Goddard w dniu ślubu (sierpień 1935) i podziwiała Normę Jeane - wspomina Leila Field, współpracowniczka McKee. - Gdyby nie Grace, nie byłoby Marilyn Monroe... Grace zachwycała się Normą, jakby była jej własną córką. Powiedziała, że Norma zostanie gwiazdą filmową. Miała takie przeczucie, przekonanie". Grace, podobnie jak Gladys pracowała w studio filmowym w Hollywood, dzięki czemu wiedziała, jak makijaż, światło i cienie mogą zmienić wygląd kobiety. Norma Jeane z zapałem korzystała z doświatczeń Grace. "Grace po prostu mówiła szczerze o swoich zamiarach względem dziewczynki ''- wspomina Charlotte Engleburg. - ''Norma Jeane miała zostać gwiazdą filmową i to wszystko". Do osiągnięcia tego celu mógł posłużyć tylko jeden wzorzec. "Grace była urzeczona Jean Harlow - powiedziała Norma Jeane - więc Jean Harlow została moim idolem". W 1935r. Grace została jej prawną opiekunką. Jednak już wkrótce (kiedy wyszła za mąż) oddała dziewczynkę do sierocińca, gdzie Norma przebywała od września 35r. do czerwca 37r. "Wcale nie byłam sierotą. Sierota nie ma żadnych rodziców. Rodzice wszystkich innych dzieci w Domu umarli. Ja miałam co najmniej jednego rodzica. Ale moja matka mnie nie chciała. Zbyt się wstydziłam, aby próbować wyjaśnić to innym dzieciom (...) Szczęsliwa byłam tylko wtedy, gdy zabierano nas do kina. Kochałam kino. Gwiazdy filmowe były moimi przyjaciółmi. To była moja wolność". Wiele lat później trzeci mąż Normy Jeane - Arthur Miller - stwierdził, że "Mogła wejść do pokoju i w tłumie gości rozpoznać każdego, kto stracił rodziców lub przebywał w sierocincu". thumb|left|154px|Jedenastoletnia Norma Jeanethumb|190px|Norma Jeane z Aną LowerPod koniec 1937r. Norma zamieszkała z kuzynami i stryjeczną babką w Compton. Na 12 urodziny Normy, Grace McKee zawiozła ją na profesjonalną sesję zdjęciową. Był to, wyjaśniła - pierwszy krok do sławy - do stopniowego stawania się nową Jean Harlow, która zmarła rok wcześniej, mając zaledwie 26 lat. W 1938r. Norma zamieszkała z ciotką Grace, Aną Lower (miała wtedy 58 lat). "Była pierwszą osobą na świecie, którą naprawdę kochałam i która mnie kochała. Nigdy mnie nie zraniła, była samą dobrocią i miłością". Życie towarzyskie nastoletniej Normy ożywiło się w 1939r., gdy zaczęła dojrzewać i jej ciało zmieniło kształty. Od tej pory nikt w szkole nie przezywał jej "Fasolą Szparagową" czy "Myszą", pozyskała wielu nowych adoratorów. Znała przecież techniki makijażu i była świadoma swojej atrakcyjności. thumb|left|Liceum Emersona 1940/1941thumb|Jim DoughertyW 1941r. uwagę dziewczyny przyciągnął przystojny chłopak, James Dougherty (ur. 12 kwietnia 1921r. w L.A.), mieszkający w sąsiedztwie. Jego matka Ethel i Grace przyjaźniły się i poprosiły go, aby przywoził ze szkoły Normę i Bebe (pasierbicę Grace). Jim, który miał odkrytego, niebieskiego forda, zapamiętał, że "Norma Jeane korzystała z okazji, żeby co dzień siedzieć trochę bliżej mnie". Dla Normy Jim był "ideałem mężczyzny", zaś on sam stwierdził: "Była ślicznym, przemiłym dziewczęciem (...), ale dla mnie był to tylko dzieciak, bo pięć lat w naszym wieku to ogromna różnica". Jednak Grace zachęcała do zacieśniania ich znajomości, dawała Normie pieniądze na kino, pikniki... "Było z nią ogromnie miło" - mówił Jim. Zaś ona go podziwiała i nie miała dużych wymagań Na początku 1942r. Grace z rodziną musiała wyjechać do innego miasta i nie mogła zabrać ze sobą dziewczyny, więc Norma Jeane wróciła do Any Lower. Znów odrzucona i pozbawiona prawdziwego domu, przyjmowała zaloty Jima z wdzięcznością. Gdy nie mogła już mieszkać u Any, matka Jima spytała go, czy nie byłby zainteresowany poślubieniem dziewczyny. "Zgodziłem się, ponieważ wkrótce szedłem do wojska i wyobrażałem sobie, że Norma znajdzie dom u mojej matki (...) Zaakceptowała ten pomysł". Później powiedziała Jima, gdyż "Dzięki temu nie musiałam wracać do sierocińca". thumb|left|Ślub z Jimem Dougherty (19 czerwiec 1942)thumb|Świadectwo ślubu z Jimem DoughertyW marcu 1942r. nastolatka rzuciła szkołę, mówiąc nauczycielom, że w czerwcu wychodzi za mąż. Tak więc zakończyła formalną edukację w połowie drugiego roku szkoły średniej, co później stało się powodem kompleksu niższości. Również Jean Harlow, do której miała się upodobnić, rzuciła szkołę w wieku 16 lat i wyszła za mąż. W piątek 19 czerwca 1942r. o 20.30 odbył się ślub Normy i Jima. Dougherty zawsze twierdził, że ich małżeństwo było szczęśliwe. Marilyn powiedziała po latach, że "Jim był dobrym mężem, nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził (...) Umierałam z nudów (...) Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, kim jestem, ani co mam robić". thumb|Norma pracuje w fabryce Radioplane Co. (1944)thumb|left|164px|Z przyrodnią siostrą Bereniece Baker (lato 1944)thumb|left|75px|David Conover, człowiek, który "odkrył" Normę JeaneW kwietniu 1944r. Norma Jeane znalazła pracę w fabryce Radioplane Company, gdzie zajmowała się lakierowaniem kadłubów samolotówthumb|158px|Jedno z pierwszych zdjęć Normy Jeane (1945) (fot. David Conover), natomiast Jim był na wojnie. Podczas wakacji Norma odwiedziła Grace oraz swoją przyrodnią siostrę, Bereniece Baker, jednak ich spotkania zawsze były trochę krępujące. Jesienią Norma Jeane zajmowała się sprawdzaniem i składaniem spadochronów w Radioplane Co. Wtedy to przybyła do fabryki ekipa filmowców i fotografów z Pierwszego Wojskowego Zespołu Filmowego. Robili zdjęcia ładnym pracownicom. Można powiedzieć, że Norma Jeane została odkryta przez Davida Conovera - to on zrobił jej serię zdjęć i stwierdził, że powinna zostać zawodową modelką. "Miała bardzo wyrazistą twarz, łączyła w sobie delikatność z zadziwiającą ruchliwością". Jim i jego matka nie byli zachwyceni nowym zajęciem młodej mężatki. thumb|left|148px|Zdjęcie z agencji modelek Blue Bookthumb|left|194px|Norma Jeane jako uczennica agencji modelek Blue Book (1945-46)2 sierpnia 1945r. zgłosiła się do agencji modelek Blue Book, gdzie tak opisano jej walory fizyczne: "Wzrost (pięć stóp i pięć cali), waga (sto osiemnaście funtów), wymiary w calach (36-24-34), rozmiar nr. 12, kolor włosów (średni blond, kręcone, przed ułożeniem trzeba je rozjaśnić i zrobić trwałą), oczy (niebieskie) i idealne zęby ze względu na śnieżnobiałą barwę, ale z niewielką wadą zgryzu siekacze i kły wystawały zanadto ponad dolne, co później wymaga skorygowania". "Zaczynała jako najsłabiej przygotowana ze wszystkich dziewcząt, które znałam ''- wspomina właścicielka agencji Emmeline Snively - ''ale pracowała najciężej. Chciała się uczyć, chciała być kimś, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny". Pani Snively wysłała Normę do wydawców, żeby pozowała do zdjęć zamieszczanych na okładkach czasopism, także do fotografów i agencji reklamowych. Do wiosny 1946r. jej zdjęcia ukazały się w ponad 30 magazynach. Pani Snively zaleciła także dziewczynie rozjaśnić i rozprostować włosy:thumb|left|162px|Norma Jeane jako modelka na okładce czasopismathumb|190px|Podczas kręcenia filmu reklamowego dla agencji Blue Bookthumb|200px|Niema reklama "Brunetka zawsze wychodzi ciemniej na zdjęciach". Norma Jeane zmieniła się więc w blondynkę i utrzymanie tego koloru wymagało troski przez całe życie. Kiedy Goddardowie wrócili do Kalifornii, a Jim z wojny, zauważyli zmiany u dziewczyny. Nie tylko blond włosy, lecz także podekscytowanie wywołane niemym, krótkometrażowym filmem, który nakręciła dla agencji Blue Book: Uśmiechała się do obiektywu, prezentowała stroje, śmiała się, machała do kamery. "To był najbardziej podniecający dzień w moim życiu". Teraz jej małżeństwo coraz mniej ją interesowało. "Zajęta była robieniem kariery" - jak powiedział Jim. Podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia wyjechała z fotografem, Andre de Dienesem. "Kochałam pozować, Zdumiewało mnie, że na zdjęciach wyglądam lepiej niż naprawdę". W tym czasie spotkała się po kilku latach rozłąki z matką, ale nie było to udane spotkanie. Nigdy nie miały szansy na nawiązanie normalnych stosunków. Młoda modelka nawiązała natomiast stosunki (choć nie od razu) ze swoim fotografem, de Dienesem; gdy wróciła do Los Angeles, "to" rzucało się w oczy. Jim zażądał, aby wybrała: albo pozowanie albo małżeństwo. W styczniu 1946r. Jim został powołany do służby na Pacyfiku i Norma znów została sama na kilka miesięcy. Pozowała do m.in. dla Earla Morana, który z tych zdjęć rysował później obrazki węglem i kredą. Joseph Jasguar fotografował ją na plaży. Wiosną tego roku Gladys na krótko zamieszkała z córką, a już w kwietniu zabrano ją do kliniki. thumb|202px|Na plaży Zuma Beach marzec 1946 (fot. Joseph Jasgur)thumb|left|198px|Na zdjęciach próbnych do filmuNorma Jeane chciała grać w filmach; gdy dowiedziała się, że producenci preferują niezamężne dziewczyny, sprawa rozwodu została przesądzona. Wystąpiła o rozwód, który udzielono 13 września 1946r. Więcej nie spotkała się z Jimem. "To była pomyłka i mój były mąż ożenił się już powtórnie" - powiedziała w 1950r. Ambitna dziewiętnastolatka podpisała kontrakt z agencją talentów jeszcze w marcu. W lipcu zgłosiła się na zdjęcia próbne. Była bardzo zdenerwowana, zaczęła się jąkać i pocić, dostała czerwonych plam na twarzy. Jednak próba odbyła się bez głosu, chodziło tylko o zalety jej urody. Kiedy kamera ruszyła, niepokój minął, już nie trzęsły się jej ręce i sprawiała wrażenie osoby bardzo pewnej siebie. Po pierwszych zdjęciach próbnych Marilyn powiedziała: "Blond Włosy i biust - oto jak wystartowałam. Nie umiałam grać. Wszystko, co miałam, to moje blond włosy i ciało, które podobało się mężczyznom. Ruszyłam z miejsca, bo miałam szczęście i spotkałam właściwych mężczyzn". Kilka lat później Leon Shamroy powiedział: "Kiedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy, pomyślałem sobie: Ta dziewczyna będzie drugą Jean Harlow! Naturalna pięknośc plus niepewność nadawały jej tajemniczy wygląd... Przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz (...) Każdy jej ruch na scenie emanował seksem. Niepotrzebowała ścieżki dźwiękowej - tworzyła ją swoją grą. Pokazała nam, że potrafithumb|left|Leon Shamroy filmowiecthumb|139px|Ben Lyon drażnić zmysły swoich widzów". Zaproponowano jej standardową umowę z Twientieth Century-Fox Studios i już 29 lipca 1946r. jej nazwisko wymieniono w hollywoodzkiej kronice towarzyskiej: "Howard Hughes (...) zwrócił uwagę na dziewczynę na okładce i szybko polecił ją swemu pomocnikowi, żeby zaangażował ją do pracy w filmie. Chodzi o Normę Jeane Dogherty, modelkę. W sierpniu została wezwana do biura Bena Lyona, kierownika ds. obsady. Chodziło o zmianę nazwiska, które nie było "filmowe". Norma wybrała nazwisko panieńskie matki - Monroe, zaś Lyon wybrał imię Marilyn (skrót z oryginalnego Mary Lynn); kochał się kiedyś w pewnej aktorce Marilyn Miller, a Norma Jeane mu ją przypominała. -'' Co o tym sądzisz, kochanie? zapytał Lyon. Uśmiechnęła się: No, chyba jestem Marilyn Monroe. ''"Tego samego dnia jakieś dzieciaki poprosiły mnie o autograf, a ja nie wiedziałam, jak się pisze Marilyn i musiałam kogoś spytać". '1947-1951' thumb|154px|Okładka "Sunday World Herald Magazine" z czerwca 1957r.thumb|left|176px|Marilyn w roli opiekunki do dzieci (koniec 1946)thumb|149px|Kontrakt (luty 1947) Młodej aktorce kontraktowej, Marilyn Monroe, nie udało się zagrać do końca 1946r. nawet najmniejszej rólki, mimo to miała stałe dochody. Wiele osób z Foxa dostrzegło jej zapał i pragnienie włączenia się do pracy; otrzymanie jakiegoś zadania oznaczało przyjęcie do środowiska, z którego wciąż czuła się wyłączona. Nie tracąc czasu, dwudziestolatka wciąż pozowała fotografom. Zdjęcie Marilyn ozdobiło czasopismo Sunday World Herald Magazine z czerwca 1947r., opatrzone podpisem "Opiekunka do dzieci trafiła do filmu". Dziewczynie odjęto dwa lata: "Osiemnastoletnia opiekunka do dzieci o blond włosach została zauważona (...) i od razu znalazła się na drodze do sławy. Ale nie będzie to krótka wędrówka". W lutym studio odnowiło kontrakt na następne pół roku i kilka dni później Marilyn zaczęła w końcu grać. Jej pierwszą rolą był epizod w filmie SCUDDA-HOO! SCUDDA-HAY!. Kolejny film zrealizowany dla Foxa to DANGEROUS YEARS. Żaden z nich nie pomógł ani producentom ani jej w karierze. W sierpniu studio nie odnowiło z nią kontraktu. Do końca roku dziewczyna uczęszczała na nieoficjalne lekcje w Laboratorium Aktorskim. "Po raz pierwszy poczułam, czym może być prawdziwa gra w prawdziwej sztuce i wciągnęło mnie to". Wstydziła się, że porzuciła szkołę i zawsze pociągali ją ludzie wykształceni, od których mogła się dowiedzieć czegoś o literaturze, teatrze, historii. thumb|left|144px|Na planie "Scudda-Hoo! Scudda-Hay!"thumb|128px|Marilyn z Johnem Carrollem na turnieju golfowym 1947thumb|126px|Dom Johna Carrolla i Lucille Ryman, zachodnie HollywoodMarilyn zamieszkała u Johna Carrolla i jego żony Lucille Ryman, zamożnych ludzi, którzy byli związani z branżą filmową. Powiedziała im, że jest sierotą bez pieniędzy i że musiała wyprowadzić się od ciotki Any. Pani Ryman wspomina, że: "Była taką małą śliczną osóbką (...) zabłąkane kociątko". Marilyn chciała, aby Carrollowie zastępowali jej rodziców i obawiała się odrzucenia. W lutym 1948r. John Caroll przedstawił dziewczynę pewnemu biznesmenowi, który był przyjacielem thumb|left|156px|Marilyn z Joe Schneck na premierze (1953)producenta filmowego, Josepha Schnecka, którego z resztą tam spotkała. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie do domu Schnecka "w charakterze ozdoby". Przewijały się przez ten piękny dom modelki, aktorki i inne atrakcyjne dziewczyny, marzące o karierze. Marilyn powiedziała: "To był pałac. Nigdy nie byłam w miejscu takim jak to. Podawano także wspaniałe jedzenie. To wtedy poznałam smak szampana. Lubiłam słuchać o gwiazdach znanych mi z filmów. Joe znał ich wszystki''ch". Następnego dnia jadła prywatny obiad z wpływowym producentem. ''"Pomógł jej zrobić karierę, a ona dała mu to, o co prosił" - wspomina Amy Greene, przyjaciółka aktorki w późniejszym okresie. Schneck był brzydalem, miał prawie 70 lat i apetyt na młodą aktorkę, która rozpaczliwie chciała grać. thumb|left|180px|Harry Cohn, dyrektor Columbia Recordsthumb|160px|Marilyn z nauczycielką Natashą Lytess thumb|172px|Dom Natashy LytessPod koniec 1948r. Marilyn spotkała się z dyrektorem Columbia Studios, Harrym Cohnem, który nakazał jej mocniej rozjaśnić włosy - stała się wtedy jeszcze bardziej podobna do platynowej Jean Harlow. Marilyn przybyła do domu nauczycielki sztuki dramatycznej, Natashy Lytess, która uczyła ją grać przez kolejne sześć lat. Natasha miała 35 lat, była srogą i despotyczną kobietą, na domiar złego, zakochała się w Marilyn. "Była we mnie zakochana i pragnęła, żebym ja ją też kochała" ''- to wszystko, co później powiedziała aktorka na ten temat. Natasha wspominała: ''"Moje życie i moje uczucia były w dużej mierze w jej rękach (..) Ona znała głębie mojego przywiązania i wykorzystywała te uczucia tak, jak tylko piękna, młodsza osoba może to robić. Mówiła, że to ona jest w potrzebie, a jednak było odwrotnie. Moje życie z nią oznaczało ciągłe wyrzekanie się siebie". Pierwszy tydzień nauki gry i głosu zbiegł się ze śmiercią Any Lower (miała 68 lat). Marilyn nie była na pogrzebie, gdyż nie chciała stracić lekcji z Natashą. Niestety, ćwiczenia z dykcji miały niekorzystny wpływ na sposób mówienia Marilyn - nienaturalny i afektowany. Trzeba było lat i zmiany nauczycielki, żeby to przezwyciężyć. Zbyt staranna dykcja, przesadne układanie ust przed mówieniem, akcentowanie każdej sylaby - to wszystko skutkiem kurateli Natashy. Krytycy często obwiniali za to samą Marilyn, niesłusznie. thumb|left|Zdjęcie reklamujące "Ladies of the Chorus" 1949thumb|172px|Fred Karger, nauczyciel muzyki, tutaj z żoną Jane WymanW czerwcu 1948r. dwudziestodwulatka zamieszkała w Studio Club, niedaleko sirocińca w Los Angeles. To był hotel, prowadzony jak internat w college'u, gdzie mieszkały młode kobiety, marzące o karierze. Wtedy została zaangażowana do filmu kat.B LADIES OF THE CHORUS, gdzie zagrała główną rólkę. Na planie zakochała się w Fredzie Kargerze. Natasha powiedziała: "Jedynie małżeństwo może mi zapewnić poczucie bezpieczeństwo, a Freddy to mężczyzna m''oich marzeń"'' Miał 32 lata, był rozwiedziony i miał córkę; Marilyn mieszkała z jego rodziną kilka tygodni, ale on nie chciał słyszeć o małżeństwie. Natomiast pomagał jej w robieniu kariery, szkolił jej głos, zapłacił za apart prostujący zęby, które również wybielono. Wkrótce zarys jej szczęki stał się równiejszy, a uśmiech bardziej promienny. Marilyn była bardzo wdzięczna, ale on ją lekceważył. Na przyjęciu sylwestrowym aktorka została przedstawiona Johnny'emu Hyde'owi, wpływowemu człowiekowi Hollywood. Niski, po pięćdziesiątce, chorowity Johnny był zauroczony młodą kobietą. Już w styczniu 1949r. Marilyn pojechała z nim na krótkie wakacje do Palm Beach. Chciał się z nią ożenić, ale ona go nie kochała i nie interesowało ją jego bogactwo. "wiedziałam, że nikt nie mógł mi tak pomóc, jak Johnny Hyde (...) Nie sądziłam, że jest coś złego w tym, że pozwolę mu się kochać. Seks wiele dla niego znaczył, ale nie dla mnie". Hyde postarał się, aby chirurgicznie usunięto jej niewielki guzek na czubku nosa, oraz umieszczono silikonową protezę w kształcie półksiężyca w szczęce, poniżej dolnych dziąseł. Wygląd Marilyn zmienił się trochę po 1949r. Dzięki swojemu agentowi Johnny'emu, zagrała epizod w LOVE HAPPY. thumb|left|Playboy,1953thumb|210px|Rozkładówka Playboya z 1953r.thumb|left|146px|Marilyn podczas promocji Love Happy w NY 1949 Nie mając żadnych propozycji ze studia, Marilyn powróciła do pozowania. Zgłosiła się do studia Toma Kelley'ego. Te rozebrane zdjęcia trzy lata później obiegły cały świat i można je było zobaczyć wszędzie: zdobiły kalendarze, breloczki, długopisy, bieliznę, art. domowe... Na pierwszej rozkładówce "Playboy'a" (grudzień 1953r.) naga Marilyn Monroe równie thumb|150px| Na planie "A Ticket To Tomahawk" 1949 ż się znalazła. Latem 1949r. Marilyn odbyła tournee, promujące "Love Happythumb|left|134px|Na plaży Long Island (fot. Andre de Dienes)", wieczorami czytała Prousta, Wolfe'a, Freuda, interesowali ją rosyjscy klasycy literatury. W Nowym Jorku pracował wówczas Andre de Dienes, odnalazł swoją dawną modelkę i pewnego sobotniego poranka zabrał ją na Long Island. Na plaży zrobił jej mnóstwo zdjęć. "Promieniała radością" - wspomina fotograf. W sierpniu Marilyn dostała małą rólkę w A TICKET TO TOMAHAWK, westernie, gdzie tańczyła i śpiewała. Dzięki Johnny'emu we wrześniu została zaproszona do rezydencji Ruperta Allana (pisarz, wydawca "Look", reporter, agent prasowy) na -spotkanie z nowojorskimi fotografami przygotowującymi fotoreportaże o młodych hollywoodzkich aktorkach. Jeden z tych fotografów - Milton Greene oraz Rupert Allan to mężczyźni, którzy zmienili jej życie. Z Miltonem miała krótki romans (zawsze zafascynowana była zawodem fotografa i lubiła pozować). "Fotografowano mnie wiele razy, ale z Miltonem Greenem odkryłam nowy aspekt, nową nadzieję (...) On jest wielkim artystą, jest ''bardzo ''oryginalny". thumb|196px|Kadr z filmu "Asfaltowa Dżungla"W październiku dzięki swojemu agentowi, Marilyn zagrała w "czarnym" filmie ASFALTOWA DŻUNGLA. "Robiła na mnie większe wrażenie w życiu niż na ekranie - powiedział reżyser tego filmu, John Houston - Było w niej coś wzruszającego i uroczego". Na planie towarzyszyła jej Natasha i mimo uzależnienia od niej, gra Marilyn w "Asfaltowej dżungli" jest znakomita i przełomowa w jej karierze. W styczniu 1950r. młoda aktorka zagrała małą scenę w filmie THE FIREBALL, później pojawiła się na chwilę w RIGHT CROSS. Na początku wiosny zagrała epizod w HOME TOWN STORY. Szef produkcji MGM nie zaproponował jednak Marilyn dalszej współpracy. Odnowiła wtedy znajomość z Joem Schneckiem. Odczuwała tak ogromną potrzebę aprobaty, którą zaspokoić mogła dzięki zdobyciu sławy jako aktorka, że dla kariery gotowa była poświęcić niemal wszystko. Nie można zarzucić Marilyn Monroe niewybredności lub lubieżności, jednak czasami oddawała się mężczyznom, którzy mogli jej pomóc. thumb|left|164px|Kadr z filmu "Wszystko o Ewie"thumb|150px|Reklama oleju silnikowegoW kwietniu zagrała w głośnym filmie WSZYSTKO O EWIE (film miał 14 nominacji do Oskara i zdobył 6 statuetek). Reżyser bardzo ją chwalił, a jeden z aktorów powiedział: "Rzucało się w oczy, że musi być gwiazdą". Wzięła udział tylko w dwóch scenach, które odegrały w filmie zasadniczą rolę, ale sama Marilyn nie została zauważona przez krytyków i nie podpisała długoterminowego kontraktu. Pojawiła się natomiast w telewizyjnej reklamie oleju silnikowego. Jesienią uczęszczała na kursy literatuty światowej na Uniwersytecie Kalifornijskim W Los Angeles i zamieszkała u Natashy. thumb|138px|Z Sydey'em Skolskimthumb|left|160px|Z Sydney'em SkolskimPod koniec roku Marilyn spotkała się z reporterem filmowym, Sydney'em Skolskim, niewysokim człowiekiem, z którym przyjaźniła się do końca życia. "Od początku wierzył we mnie - powiedziała aktorka - miałam zwyczaj prowadzenia z nim długich rozmów. Zawsze uważałam, że mogę mu zaufać, opowiedzieć o wszystkim". Skolski po latach stwierdził: "''Okazało się, że jest miła, delikatna i bezradna. Prawie każdy chciał jej pomóc. W tej bezradności Marilyn tkwiła jej największa ''siła". Co ciekawe, Skolski wyznał kiedyś: "Trudno mi powiedzieć, ile jest prawdy w jej opowieściach'' o smutnym dzieciństwie (...) Kiedy spotkałem ją po raz pierwszy, wydawało mi się, że słyszałem, iż mieszkała w trzech rodzinach zastępczych. Z biegiem lat zrobiło się ich pięć, dziesięć, ponieważ wiedziała, że te historie dobrze się sprzedaje".' thumb|left|164px|Elia Kazan i Arthur MillerOstatnią sprawą załatwioną dla aktorki przez Johnny'ego Hyde'a była niewielka rola w AS YOUNG AS YOU FEEL. 18 grudnia 1950r. agent Marilyn zmarł na zawał serca. Po pogrzebie podeszła samotnie do grobu i wyciągnęła jedną, białą różę, którą przechowywała zasuszoną w Biblii przez kilka lat. Boleśnie odczuła odejście Johnny'ego - sprzymierzeńca, ojca i czułego przyjaciela. Na początku 1951r. będąc na planie "As Young As You Feel", poznała Elię Kazana - reżysera teatralnego oraz Arthura Millera - dramatopisarza. Z pierwszym nawiązała kilkumiesięczny romans, w drugim naprawdę się zakochała. Kazan napisał później w swoich pamiętnikach: "Marilyn po prostu nie mogła być żoną, każdy to wiedział. Była raczej wspaniałym kompanem". Bywało, że we trójkę robili wypady do księgarni i na pikniki. Arthur, prawie dziesięć lat starszy od Marilyn, czuł, że: "Powietrze wokół niej było naładowane" i "coś tajemniczego, jakby nić porozumienia zaczęła się nawiązywać między nami". Nie chcąc jednak zdradzać swojej żony, wyjechał do Los Angeles. Później napisał: "Jej widok był niczym ból i wiedziałem, że muszę uciec albo zatracić granice świadomości (...) Jej zapach wciąż na moich rękach (...) zawładnęła moją wyobraźnią, dała siłę, której się nie rozumie, ale która zdaje się być bliska rozjaśnienia nieprzeniknionych ciemności". Nie ma co, Arthur wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. Dopiero w 1956r. on i Marilyn pobrali się. thumb|left|148px|Marilyn podczas uroczystości rozdania Oscarów, 29.03.1951thumb|128px|W filmie "Love Nest"29 marca 1951r. Marilyn Monroe pokazała się pierwszy i ostatni raz na uroczystości rozdania Oskarów. Wręczyłą statuetkę za najlepszy dźwięk dla filmu "Wszystko O Ewie". Na początku lata aktorka zagrała w LOVE NEST i znów jej rola była jedynie "ozdobnikiem" do nijakiego filmu. Jej życie osobiste i zawodowe raczej utknęło w miejscu. "Nie miałam przyjaciół, nikogo z kim mogłabym pogadać. Zawsze miałam wrażenie, że jestem nikim, i jedynym sposobem, by stać się kimś innym, było zostanie - cóż, kim innym. Pewnie dlatego chciałam grać". W 1951r. aktorka podpisała kontrakt. Przez siedem kolejnych lat była zobowiązana pracować wyłącznie dla Foxa i przyjmować wszystkie role. Nie wolno jej było pracować nigdzie indziej - w teatrze, radiu, telewizji czy przy nagrywaniu płyt. Takim kontraktom podporządkowani byli niemal wszyscy aktorzy w amerykańskim biznesie filmowym. Niewolniczo wiążąca umowa! thumb|left|90px|Na planie filmu "Let's Make It Legal"Kolejny, byle jaki film, w którym siępojawiła latem tego roku, nosił tytuł LET'S MAKE IT LEGAL. "Marilyn nic łatwo nie przychodziło" - wspomina Robert Wagner, który również zagrał w tym filmie (później stał się popularnym aktorem) - trzeba było mnóstwa czasu i wysiłku, żeby stworzyć taki wizerunek, dzięki któremu stała się później sławna". Do studia co tydzień napływało 2-3 tysiące listów od jej wielbicieli. Wydział prasowy rozesłał do gazet ponad trzy tysiące jej fotografii. Gazeta wojskowa "Stars and Stripes" obwołała Marilyn "Miss Obiektywu 1951", a żołnierze w Korei tapetowali ściany jej zdjęciami. Artykuł Ruperta Allana dla "Look" z października 1951 (z czternastoma fotografiami Marilyn) odniósł ogromny sukces. thumb|left|136px|W filmie "Clash by Night"thumb|156px|"Don't Bother To Knock"Następny, czternasty już film CLASH BY NIGHT (dla wytwórni RKO) też nie był interesujący, ale przysporzył Marilyn Monroe pochlebnych recenzji od krytyków filmowych. Pod koniec roku wróciła do swojej wytwórni. Po Foxie zaczęły krążyć pogłoski, że ich aktorka nie powinna być tak lekkomyślnie wypożyczana. Fox powierzył jej zatem główną rolę w sensacyjnym dramacie DON'T BOTHER TO KNOCK. Po wejściu filmu na ekrany kin, dziennik "Motion Picture Herald" obwołał Monroe "nową wielką gwiazdą, o którą zawsze pytają widzowie". Aktorzy z planu filmowego chwalili jej pracę. Marilyn, słysząć pochwały, czuła się oszołomiona i reagowała na nie z przesadną skromnością: jeśli o nią chodzi, gra mogłaby być dużo lepsza. "Teraz próbuję się odnaleźć, zostać dobrą aktorką i dobrym człowiekiem". Czasami czuję się silna w głębi duszy, ale muszę wydobyć z siebie tę siłę. Nie jest to łatwe. Nic nie jest łatwe, ale ciągle trzeba próbować". Potem dodała: "Nie lubię mówić o mojej przeszłości, to nieprzyjemne doświadczenie, o którym próbuję zapomnieć". Marilyn Monroe uciekała od tych przykrych doświadczeń dzięki tworzeniu nowego wizerunku własnej osoby, grze w trudnych rolach, wiele wymagających od aktora, dzięki nauki z Natashą i Michaelem Czechowem (siostrzeniec rosyjskiego dramaturga), 60 latkiem, który był najłagodniejszym nauczycielem-ojcem w jej dotychczasowej karierze. Stawanie się "dobrym człowiekiem" oznaczało jednak, że Marilyn pragnęła być kimś zupełnie innym i od 1952r. obsesyjnie dążyła do tego celu, w czym chętnie pomagali jej dziennikarze wytwórni. Marilyn powiedziała im, że jest sierotą, więc o Gladys nigdy nie było mowy. Jednak aktorka regularnie przesyłała pieniądze na opiekę nad swoją matką, choć w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat w ogóle się nie kontaktowały. '1952-1955' thumb|left|134px|W filmie "Małpia Kuracja" Na początku 1952r. Marilyn zagrała w dwóch słabych, dekoracyjnych rolach. Najpierw sekretarkę w filmie MAŁPIA KURACJA, potem żonę i matkę w WE'RE NOT MARRIED. Howard Hughes, reżyser "Małpiej Kuracji" stwierdził, że mimo, iż była przerażona przed wyjściem na plan, to kiedy już się tam zjawiała, kamera ją lubiła - było to dziwne. "Im stawała się sławniejsza, tym bardziej się bała... Brakowało je wiary we własne umiejętności". Charakteryzator Allan Snyder, pracujący z nią od sześciu lat, zrozumiał: "Marilyn po prostu się bała, że nie wygląda dostatecznie dobre (...) Bez makijażu była bardzo piękna, lecz nie rzucała się w oczy i wiedziała o tym".thumb|130px|Marilyn "grająca w baseball"thumb|left|118px|Marilyn Monroe i Joseph DiMaggio Na początku lutego 25-letnia Marillyn poznała światowej sławy baseballistę, z którym coraz częściej się spotykała. Joseph Paul DiMaggio, bo o nim mowa, urodził się 25.11.1914r. w rodzinie sycylijskich emigrantów, w Kalifornii. Joe nigdy nie grał w baseball dla samej przyjemności, dla niego była to kwestia wyczynu, dumy i pieniędzy. W wieku 37 lat zakończył karierę sportową, cierpiąc na szereg dolegliwości, był rozwiedziony i miał 11-letniego syna. Joe zapragnął poznać Marilyn Monroe, gdy zobaczył w jednej z gazet jej zdjęcie, gdzie z akcesoriami do baseballa, usiłuje trafić w piłkę. Uznał tę fotkę za przejaw jej prawdziwych zainteresowań i dowiedział się, że owa dziewczyna jest wschodzącą gwiazdą filmową. Już na pierwszej randce okazało się, że ona nie ma pojęcia o sporcie, a Joego nie interesuje Hollywood. "Zdziwiło mnie, że'' tak szalałam za Joem. Spodziewałam się spotk''a''ć błyskotliwego mężczyznę w typie nowojorskiego sportowca, a poznałam powściągliwego faceta, który nie zaczął z miejsca''' 'dobierać się do mnie (...) Myślę, że ma wdzięk i urodę Michelangelo. Porusza się jak żywy posąg. Wydaje mi się bardzo atrakcyjny. Dalej... jest uczciwy, niemal jak dziecko. Jest uważnym obserwatorem. Ma dobre serce. Myślę, że to jest cudowne". Prasa szybko poinformowała o ich romansie, a Marilyn była teraz już nie tylko aktorką, ale przyjaciółką bohatera narodowego, co przysporzyło jej dodatkowej popularności. DiMaggio wierzył, że Marilyn porzuci dla niego karierę, ustatkuje się i założy z nim rodzinę. Doprawdy trudno sobie wyobrazić wyobrazić ją w fartuszku, piekącą ciasteczka... thumb|left|68pxW marcu wybuchła afera thumb|77pxthumb|58pxzwiązana z rozbieranymi zdjęciami aktorki, do których pozowała w 1949r. Po prostu skojarzono tamtą dziewczynę z kalendarza z twarzą Marilyn Monroe, której fotografii pełno było w każdym czasopiśmie. Od wprowadzenia w 1934r. cenzury, studia filmowe zmuszone były do pozbywania się gwiazd, które dopuszczały się niemoralnych czynów. Marilyn została wezwana do dyrekcji, pokazano jej kalendarz z owym nagim zdjęciem i zapytano, czy to ona. Przyznała się, że tak "chociaż naprawdę uważałam, że Tom Keley nie uchwycił mnie najkorzystniej". Aktorka obmyśliła zwycięską strategię, dzięki której jej wizerunek pozostałby pozostał nieskażony. 13 marca w "Los Angeles Herald Examiner" ukazał się artykuł z nagłówkiem: "Marilyn Monroe przyznaje, że jest rozebraną blondynką z kalendarza". W wywiadzie czytamy, że "Marilyn zrobiła te zdjęcia, ponieważ nie miała pieniędzy na jedzenie i na mieszkanie, a fotografie miały się ukazać w kalendarzu artystycznym. W studiu byli również żona fotografika i oboje byli bardzo mili, i że zarobiła 50 dolarów, których bardzo potrzebowała". Tym wyznaniem grożącą jej zawodową jej zawodową klęskę zamieniła w zwycięstwo, a sobie i studiu Foxa zapewniła świetną reklamę. Stworzyła wzruszający mały dramat ze swojego ciężkiego dzieciństwa, znalazła wspaniały, świadczący o jej szczerości sposób na publiczne przyznanie się do tego, że pozowała nago. Przez kolejne tygodnie spotykała się z prasą i błagała o zrozumienie (a nie o przebaczenie). Przedstawiła siebie jako pracującą dziewczynę, która zaznała w życiu wiele goryczy. Przyznawała: "Jestem w kalendarzu (...) Chcę, żeby mężczyzna przyszedł do domu po dniu ciężkiej pracy, spojrzał na to zdjęcie i miał ochotę powiedzieć "Wow!". Przechowuję egzemplarz tego kalendarza dla moich wnuków" - powiedziała kiedy indziej. W tym czasie Marilyn zaczęła coraz częściej spotykać się z Sidney'em Skolskim, który namówił ją, aby na fali podziwu, przebaczenia i współczucia, upiększyła jeszcze legendę swojego życia, i pomógł jej to zrobić. Kolejna sensacja, wywęszona przez dziennikarzy to fakt, że matka Marilyn żyje i została zwolniona ze szpitala. "Wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę nic nas nie łączyło ''- broniła kilka lat później swego stosunku do matki - ''"Chcę zapomnieć o wszystkich nieszczęściach, które ją spotkały w jej życiu, a nie w moim. Kiedy jestem Marilyn Monroe i nie myślę o Normie Jeane, wtedy czasami mi się to udaje". thumb|left|132px|W szpitalu po operacji wyrostka robaczkowegoChociaż w kolejnym filmie O. HENRY'S FULL HOUSE Marilyn zagrała epizod, studio Fox zapowiedziało już ją jako gwiazdę. 28 kwietnia w szpitalu Cedars of Lebanon aktorce usunięto wyrostek. Ginekolog Leon Krohn, który asystował przy operacji, od tej pory został lekarzem Marilyn i zajmował się jej bolesnymi miesiączkami i problemami z zajściem w ciążę. 6 maja z niewielką blizną wróciła do domu i obwieściła Joemu, że będzie mogła mieć dzieci. W sumie w 1952r. Marilyn Monroe wzbudziła zainteresowanie światowej opinii publicznej. Afera z nagimi zdjęciami, z jej matką, romans z DiMaggiem i pięć filmów z jej udziałem, które weszły na ekrany w tym czasie, zdjęcia, wywiady i nowinki płynące nieprzerwanym potokiem - to wszystko przysporzyło jej dużej popularności. thumb|108px|Z brzuchomówcą Edgarem Bergenem (1952r)thumb|left|112px|Marilyn jako mistrzyni ceremonii na wyborach Miss Ameryka (1952r.)thumb|left|108px|Premiera "Małpiej kuracji" Latem zagrała w dreszczowcu NIAGARA, który ugruntował jej pozycję gwiazdy. Joe chciał, żeby porzuciła aktorstwo. "Chciał, żebym była piękną eks-aktorką, tak jak on był wielkim eks-graczem. Mieliśmy razem iść w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Ale ja nie byłam jeszcze gotowa do takiej podróży". Marilyn miała wówczas 26 lat i nie próżnowała. 26 października można było ją usłyszeć w radiowym programie rozrywkowym brzuchomówcy Edgara Bergena, gdzie opowiadała dowcipy. Latem, podczas tournee promującego "Małpią kurację", Marilyn nosiła tak skąpą suknię, że wiadomo było, iż nie ma na sobie bielizny. Krajowa premiera tego filmu odbyła się w Atlantic City i dziennikarze z Foxa umówili się z organizatorami konkursu Miss Ameryki, że Marilyn będzie pierwszą kobietą, która zostanie mistrzynią ceremonii. Rozpromieniona aktorka skupiła na sobie uwagę większą niż jakakolwiek zawodniczka. thumb|left|104px|Dziewczyny, wstępujcie do wojska!thumb|132px|Popisowy numer Marilyn w filmie "Mężczyźni wolą blondynki"1 sierpnia 1952r. pozowała do zdjęć razem z umundurowanymi kobietami, co miało być zachętą dla dziewcząt. by wstępowały do wojska. Fotograf zdrobił jej zdjęcie z góry, z balkonu, dzięki czemu dekolt sukienki wydawał się jeszcze większy. Parę godzin po opublikowaniu tego fotosu, urzędnik wojskowy rozkazał wycofać zdjęcie i odsunąć Marilyn od tej kampanii reklamowej. Powiedział: "Rodzicom potencjalnych ochotniczek ta fotografia może dać mylne pojęcie o życiu w wojsku". Późną jesienią Monroe dostała rolę w w muzycznej komedii MĘŻCZYŹNI WOLĄ BLONDYNKI. Kiedy film wszedł na ekrany, powiedziała o rozgłosie, który zdobyła: "Czuję się tak, jakby to wszystko przydarzyło się komuś innemu. Jestem blisko, czujęto, słyszę to. Ale tak naprawdę to nie jestem ja". W tym filmie Marilyn wykonała niezapomniany numer z piosenką "Diamonds are a girl's best friend". W eleganckiej różowej sukni, otoczona dziesiątkami mężczyzn w czarnych frakach, podskakiwała, przeskakiwała, była unoszona to tu, to tam i jednocześnie bawiła się sznurami brylantów i innych błyskotek. Nad tym fragmentem swojej roli pracowała niezmordowanie, jakby wiedziała, że ta sekwencja filmowa ostanie się jako rodzaj narodowej świętości. Marilyn Monroe uczyniła ze swojej bohaterki Lorelei Lee postać satyryczną, która stała się przebojem dziesięciolecia. thumb|left|90px|Marilyn z zagrodą Photoplay za rok 1952 "Moją ambicją jest, aby ludzie oglądali mnie w sztukach dramatycznych, ''thumb|88px|Z Betty Grable na planie "Jak poślubić milionera"''ale nie zamierzam także rezygnować z ról śpiewanych i komediowych" ''- powiedziała na początku 1953r. W lutym aktorka odebrała nagrodę przyznaną przez "Photoplay" dla "Najszybciej Wschodzącej gwiazdy". Podczas tej uroczystości miała na sobie obcisłą suknię ze złotej lamy, o której rozpisywały się później wszystkie gazety w Ameryce. Betty Grable, popularna wówczas aktorka, 10 lat starsza od Marilyn, powiedziała: ''"Marilyn jest największym zjawiskiem, jakie pojawiło się w Hollywood w ciągu ostatnich lat. Filmy po prostu kręci się i wyświetla, i nagle... objawienie! Marilyn. Ona jest bronią w rękach Hollywood". thumb|left|92px|Marilyn odbiera nagrodę przyznaną przez "Reedbook" dla Najbardziej Kasowej Młodej Aktorki (wiosna 1953) W marcu aktorka zaczęła zdjęcia do kosztownej komedii JAK POŚLUBIĆ MILIONERA. Nowa szerokoekranowa technika i sama MM to były dwa najmocniejsze punkty obrony Foxa przed odpływem widzów z kin przed telewizory. Wiosną otrzymywała już 25 tys. listów tygodniowo i "Redbook" przyznał Marilyn nagrodę dla "Najbardziej Kasowej Młodej Aktorki". 26 czerwca 1953r. Marilyn Monroe i Jane Russel napisały swoje nazwiska i odcisnęły ślady dłoni i stóp w mokrym cemencie na dziedzińcu Chinese Theatre przy Hollywood Boulevard. Marilyn wspominała - "Kiedy byłam młodsza, chodziłam do Chińskiego Teatru Graumana i próbowałam włożyć stopę w odciski w betonowych płytach. I mawiałam "ach, moja stopa jest za duża, chyba nic z tego". Miałam później śmieszne uczucie, gdy w końcu postawiłam stopę w tym mokrym betonie. Z całą pewnością wiedziałam, co to dla mnie znaczy - wszystko jest możliwe, prawie wszystko". ''Przez cały tydzień to wydarzenie było opisywane i ilustrowane zdjęciami we wszystkich ważniejszych cthumb|234px|Płyta chodnikowa z odciśniętymi dłońmi MM i Jane Russelzasopismach, choć do przedstawienia były tak istotne sprawy, jak koronacja królowej Elżbiety II, która miała miejsce w tym miesiącu i budziła nawet większe zainteresowanie, niż szeroko reklamowane zaręczyny senatora Johna F. Kennedy'ego i ślicznej Jacqueline Bouvier. Na początku lata Marilyn zagrała główną rolę w westernie RZEKA BEZ POWROTU, gdzie zaśpiewała cztery piosenki. W filmie pełno było wstrząsających widoków i efektów specjalnych (jak na tamte lata), ale scenariusz był nudny. Monroe dwa lata później powiedziała: "Dzisiaj nie przyjęłabym roli w "Rzece bez powrotu". Uważam, że zasługuję na coś lepszego niż dziesiątej kategorii western (...) Studio postawiło na krajobrazy, zamiast na aktorów". Podczas kręcenia zdjęć w Kanadzie 19 sierpnia, w Parku Narodowym w Jasper aktorka skręciła nogę w kostce. Oczywiście prasa rozpisywała się o tym mało ważnym wypadku. 1 września ekipa powróciła dothumb|left|122px|Z Robertem Mitchumemthumb|122px|Z Robertem Mitchumem - powitanie na lotnisku (1 wrzesień 1953) Hollywood, aby nakręcić zdjęcia w studiu. Na lotnisku otoczył ich tłum dziennikarzy i fotoreporterów, którzy oklaskiwali dzielną gwiazdę. ''"Myślała, że te oklaski przeznaczone są dla kogoś innego" ''- wspomina Robert Mitchum, główny bohater westernu. 13 września 1953r. Marilyn zadebiutowała w telewizji jako gość programu rozrywkowego Jack Benny Show. Kontrakt z Foxem nie zezwalał na otrzymanie za ten występ gotówki, ale mogła przyjąć nowego, czarnego cadillaca, którym jeździła przez kolejne dwa lata. thumb|122px|MM w Jack Benny Showthumb|left|142pxthumb|left|85px|Na premierze "Jak poślubić milionera?"28 września zmarła Grace McKee Goddard (uzależniona od alkoholu i narkotyków, popełniła samobójstwo) kobieta, która wyznaczyła cel w życiu młodej Normy Jeane. Premiera filmu "Jak poślubić milionera" miała miejsce 4 listopada 1953r. Natasha pomogła Marilyn wybrać wybrać ze studia suknię na tę okazję. Mimo, że pozostawała jej nauczycielką, czasami pełniła funkcję garderobianej. Po 20 filmach nakręconych pod okiem Natashy, wszyscy mieli dosyć jej ciągłego wtrącania się, nikt nie pochwalał jej metod nauczania, a Marilyn zaczęła po prostu tracić do niej zaufanie. Dni Natashy były "policzone". Milton Greene, świetny fotograf i świeżo upieczony mąż, zrobił Marilyn w 1953r. serię zdjęć. Aktorka poskarżyła mu się na panujący w studiu system zatrudnienia aktorów, na jej niskie zarobki (1500$ tygodniowo), zupełnie absurdalne w świetle zysków, jakie jej filmy przynosiły Foxowi. Milton zaproponował, aby zastanowili się wspólnie nad stworzeniem własnego przedsiębiorstwa filmowego, co pozwoliłoby im lepiej zarabiać, wybierać scenariusze, reżyserów, itp. Był to kluczowy moment w życiu zawodowym Marilyn. Realizacja planu zmusiła aktorkę do opuszczenia na ponad rok Hollywood i pomogła raz na zawsze zmienić zwyczaj zawierania przez studio długoterminowych kontraktów z aktorami. Pod koniec listopada Joe DiMaggio w San Francisco zaczął w tajemnicy przygotowania do ślubu, tymczasem Marilyn nie ujawniała swoich planów. 15 grudnia miała stawić się na planie nowego filmu - głupiej historii PINK TIGHTS (opowieść o nauczycielce, która zostaje piosenkarką musicalową). Ta stereotypowa rola i pensja, jaką miałaby otrzymać, spotęgowała tylko niechęć Marilyn. 23 grudnia wsiadła do samolotu, wykupiła najtańsze miejsce i poleciała do San Francisco. Przez cały 1954 rok żyła i pracowała bardzo intensywnie - otwarcie zlekceważyła studio Foxa, wyszła za mąż, wyjechała za granicę, gdzie zagrała główną rolę w filmie, rozwiodła się i porzuciła Hollywood dla Nowego Jorku. 4 stycznia została zawieszona przez Foxa za niestawienie się na planie "Pink Tights" i pozbawiona zarobków, dopóki nie powróci. Jej adwokat stwierdził, że ''"(...)ona walczy nie o pieniądze. Problem sprowadza się to tego, że studio nie pozwala Marilyn przeczytać scenariusza, podczas gdy ona chce mieć pewność, że propozycja jej odpowiada". Również Jean Harlow strajkowała, domagała się wyższych zarobków i poważniejszych filmów.